The Box Of Forgotten Memories
by Rising From The Flames
Summary: When McGonagall sets the class the homework of maintaining an anonymous corespondence with another student, everyone complains. But could it be that this correspondence will change the lives of two of these students?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is the first chapter! Yay! This fic is for the Anonymous Correspondent Challenge by xxGrimxLullaby. Being the first chapter this has some introdution that is not told through letters, but from here on most of the chapters will consist of only letters. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. :( **

**A/N: I want to give a big thanks to psycho-pink-fearie for betaing this!**

Scorpius entered his apartment and slammed the door behind him, fuming.

"I hate her!" he shouted to the empty room. He stood there for a few seconds, as if waiting for the room to respond. When it didn't he stormed into his bedroom. There was a small wooden chest on the floor that he had moved from under the bed earlier while looking for his shoes. He aimed a kick at it, then cursed as pain seared through his big toe.

After a few minutes the pain and throbbing had subsided, and his anger had disappeared with it. Thinking back to what had caused his anger his heart sank.

He had been over at Rose's house, and they were just hanging out. At one point they started debating whether green or red was a better color. That simple debate had led to a full-scale argument and Scorpius had stormed out of the house and disapparated.

What was happening? They used to get along so well and now they couldn't last a day without arguing. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Looking up, his eye fell on the wooden chest. It had been knocked open by the impact from his toe and it was filled to overflowing with parchment.

Curious, Scorpius knelt down and picked up a sheaf that had fallen on the floor.

_Dear Silver Dragon Junior,_

_ I wish I knew who you were. I have asked everyone I can think of, …_

Scorpius stopped reading, shocked. He stared at the first line again. Dear Silver Dragon Junior… It was as if he had just opened up a box of memories that had been lost for years. He remembered sitting on the Hogwarts ground, writing to his best friend, who was a complete stranger back then. He hadn't thought about these letters for years.

Excited, his hands dove back into the chest and pulled out letter after letter, searching for a specific one. Finding it, he walked over to the bed, sat down, and started reading. As he read all the memories that he hadn't thought about in years came drifting back to him. He felt himself sinking in them, reliving the past through the words on the page, going back to his first week at Hogwarts…

_Dear Golden Secret,_

_ My name is Silver Dragon Junior, but you already know that, don't you. We've been having really nice weather lately, haven't we? _

_Okay, this is ridiculous. I can't believe McGonagall is making us write to an "anonymous classmate" I mean, what are we supposed to say? I don't even know if I'm writing to a boy or a girl. This assignment is cruel, how is she even going to know if we're writing to each other or not? And what does this have to do with transfiguration? _

_And what is with these stupid names. I feel like I'm in elementary school. Well, I guess I'll be hearing back from you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Silver Dragon Junior _

__

_Dear Silver Dragon Junior,_

_ I know exactly what you mean. I don't think anyone is enjoying this assignment. I heard Lily Potter asking McGonagall what this "Stupid letter writing thing" was about. They argued about it for fifteen minutes until Lily stormed out of the classroom with two detentions and still no information on why we're writing these letters. I must say that having to write the letters isn't that bad. I mean, she could have given us homework that's much worse. The weirdest part for me is writing to a stranger. No offence, but you could be a creep for all I know._

_ Do you know what we're supposed to be discussing once we get tired of complaining about this stupid assignment? because I don't have a clue._

_Sincerely,_

_Golden Secret_

_P. S. I don't know if this is giving too much away about myself, but I'm a girl. I don't see why it matters though._

__

_Dear Golden Secret,_

_ I guess it doesn't really matter whether you're a boy or a girl, it's would just be nice to know who I'm writing to. I'm a boy, in case you're interested. I just hope McGonagall doesn't ask to see the letters, or we'll be in trouble. All we've done so far is complain about the assignment._

_ It doesn't surprise me that Lily Potter was the one to get into an argument with McGonagall about this. I've heard people say that she inherited her mother's temper and the one time my dad mentioned the Potters, he warned me of Mrs. Potter's temper. I wonder if McGonagall knows that everyone hates this assignment?_

_ As for the problem of what we'll write about, I asked around to see what everyone else is writing about and no one seems to know. The only person who was writing about something other than this ridiculous assignment was Thomas Belby, the boy who thinks he's so great because his great grandfather invented some potion. Anyway, he's discussing hot girls with his partner. Only, he doesn't know his partner has named herself The Girl in the Shadows and no one's bothered to point out to him that his partner is probably a girl. _

_ By the way, do you know if the correspondence homework is only for our grade, or if she making the entire school do it? _

_Sincerely,_

_Silver Dragon Junior_

_P. S. This correspondence might not be as bad as I first thought._

**Not the best ending, I know, but it had to stop somewhere. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it. As I promised, it's 100% letters. Also, just in case there's any confusion, There can be 1 day to months between the letters. This is also just a selection of the letters they wrote. The actual correspondence was a lot more regular, but most of the letters were inconsequential to the story so were left out in the editing process.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and probably never will. I'm saying it now for all the chapters in this story.**_

**Dear Golden Secret,**

**Did you see McGonagall's face when Potter told her he hadn't done the letters? I really wish I knew who you were; it would make this whole letter-writing thing so much easier, anyway.**

**It's only a month into the school year and I've already got homework piling up. Professor Longbottom's class is the only one that I'm not behind on. He seems to understand that we have homework from other classes too.**

**I'm looking forward to the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. I think it's going to be a close match. I would tell you which team I'm rooting for but that might **_**'give away which house I'm in'**_** and then I would get in trouble. It's hard to talk about things without giving away who you are. Although, strangely enough, I've come to enjoy this correspondence.**

**Yours truly,**

**Silver Dragon Junior**

_Dear Silver Dragon Junior,_

_I did see__McGonagall flip out. That was so funny. I felt a little bad for Potter too, though. I mean, it isn't like he's the only one not writing. I actually think we might be the only two still writing to each other. I understand that McGonagall was trying to create inter-house communication, or something like that but I wish she would just tell us who are partners are now that no one is participating any more anyway. Or I wish she would at least let us find out who our partners are._

_I was sitting out by the lake today. The giant squid was floating on the surface in the sun and he had miniature turtles crawling all over him, it was so cute. I wish I could have taken a picture to send to you but I don't have a camera._

_My house talks of nothing but the upcoming match. To tell you the truth, it's getting a little annoying. I love Quidditch and people I know will be playing, so I'm excited but you can only hear it discussed so much before it starts getting old._

_I also heard a rumour that there's going to be a Hogsmeade weekend soon. I would suggest meet up there but I'm not supposed to know who you are. I can't wait until this assignment is over and I can actually meet you._

_Yours truly,_

_Golden Secret_

**Dear Golden Secret,**

**When I walked passed the lake this morning I noticed that the giant Squid was floating on the surface. I stopped to see if the little turtle would climb onto its back but they didn't. I finally gave up on them and came inside when it started raining.**

**I know what you mean about Quidditch being over discussed. My house isn't that obsessed with it but it still gets annoying.**

**My mum just told me I'm going to have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. It'll be nice to have the common room to myself but all my friends are leaving, so I have no idea what I'm going to do.**

**Yours truly,**

**Silver Dragon Junior**

_Dear Silver Dragon Junior,_

_I'm afraid I won't be staying during the holidays either. If I tried either my mum or my uncle would come and get me. We have a very close family and the presence of every member is required for Christmas. We can still write, though. I'll write extra long letters and fill them with nonsense to fill the quiet of the common room._

_One of friends is sitting next to me right now and making fun of me for still writing to you. She keeps joking about secret admirers. Friends can be so annoying sometimes. I just got into an argument with another one of my friends earlier this evening because she was calling you a creep. At least I know I have one friend who's there for me. Too bad I can only communicate with him through letters._

_Yours truly,_

_Golden Secret_

**Dear Golden Secret,**

**My mum just wrote me today to tell me I will be coming home for Christmas and I'll be leaving a little early. Tomorrow, to be exact. My Grandma died yesterday, so I have to go home for the funeral. I'm not really upset, just confused. I know I'm supposed to be sad but I never really knew her. Whenever we got together as a family she always sat in a corner by herself watching the rest of us sadly and never saying a word. It was a little creepy. But she was still family and it'll be weird with her gone. Anyway, it might take a little longer for letters to get back and forth because they have to go all the way to my house and back.**

**I'm also a little confused as to why I'm going home early. The funeral is in the Christmas break.**

**Well, I've got to go pack.**

**Yours truly,**

**Silver Dragon Junior**

_Dear Silver Dragon Junior,_

_I'm really sorry about your grandma. It's always hard to lose a family member, even if she was creepy. My great-great-Aunt died a few years ago. All anybody ever did was complain about her but we were still sad to see her go._

_I'll keep the letter short. Your family needs you right now. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you need to talk (or write)._

_I still wish I knew who my best friend was. Maybe we can meet up some time after Christmas._

_Love,_

_Golden Secret._

_**Review please **___


End file.
